narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explosion Release
Composition, again I can't believe that of all people I'm the one poking at this again, in what will most likely be a futile effort, but here goes. From all the topics in the archive, the crux of the notion that Explosion Release has Earth Release in its composition is that Sasuke identified Explosive Clay as containing earth nature chakra due to Deidara's constant use of the snake seal. However, the very article on hand seals, we can see that the snake seal is also associated with lightning chakra. I don't contest the clay being Earth Release, that certainly is, but it's only a vehicle for the Explosion Release chakra that Deidara kneads into it with the Iwagakure Kinjutsu, what I contest is that the Explosion Release that gives its exploding capabilities does. Omnibender - Talk - 17:33, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Do you think it's a good idea to apply new logic to old things? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:46, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I think its a fine idea to apply new logic to old things. Partly the reason why most of the wiki is afloat anyway. ::That said, wasn't the reason this thing Earth + Lightning is because of the large chart we have, Lighting is like the last element not used?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:56, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Na, that was Magneto Release. And applying new logic to old things could cause more problems than it solves, because old things were thought of with old logic. When Explosion Release and the hand seal for Earth Release were invented, the Boruto movie wasn't thought of. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:01, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::I thought that we had found a solution LOL. Even so, I'm curious if in Boruto manga we will answer on Yurui's jutsu.--Sharingan91 (talk) 18:21, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::@TU3 The reason why Explosion Release is currently listed as earth and lightning is because earth was assumed to be part of it due to the hand seal argument, and lightning was the only option left. Something that is also a very thin argument is the "lightning deactivated it". Earth is weak to lightning, yes, but no sort of weak and strong relationship was ever demonstrated when it comes to advanced natures, either among themselves or relating to basic natures. That Sasuke's lightning could affect the clay would mean the clay alone is earth. There's also the fact that in the absence of something like Rasa's elements showing what Magnet Release was by process of elimination, lightning and earth making explosion makes no sense. Omnibender - Talk - 18:35, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Lightning + fire = explosion (molecular acceleration). Lightning + wind = explosion (gas explosion). Lightning + earth = explosion (mineral explosion). But better not change anything u.u --Sharingan91 (talk) 18:51, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure one hand seal can be associated with more than 1 nature, hence it was said to be used with both Earth and Lightning techniques... something which gives even more credibility to it being combination of Earth and Lightning, since not only Earth+Lightnin is the only unused Earth+X combination, but both were said to be associated with Snake Seal--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Not really. Snake is also associated with Wood Release, but that doesn't mean jutsu with that seal are Water Release. In Deidara's case, it's clear that the snake seal is about the clay, which is Earth Release. The whole point of Deidara using the Iwagakure kinjutsu is to knead Explosion Release into the clay through the hand mouths, that doesn't require seals. The snake seal is the clay's trigger, but that doesn't mean it defines what they payload is. Omnibender - Talk - 15:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with Omnibender. Let's focus on Gari, he doesn't use seals of hands. Seals of hand can't be used as a reference, because we seen use of kekkei genkai also without seals. --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:10, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Tough. I gave up arguing this a while ago. But I agree with Omnibender in that the reasoning behind Earth + Lighting = Explosion is a bit sketchy. 14:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC)